There's A Difference
by Faerydae
Summary: Neji is having trouble understanding how girls think, but with a little help from an obnoxious blonde and a lazy genius, he hopes to win Tenten's heart.


**Author's Note:** So this is my first story. )

**Disclaimer:** Are we really supposed to put this?

* * *

**There's a Difference**

_Chapter 1: How it began._

* * *

Neji had been at the training ground since six in the morning, and it was now ten. Tenten was three hours late, which was not acceptable. Normally if she couldn't make it she would make a point of telling him. He decided he would go and get her.

He was walking through the village when he noticed Tenten a little way ahead of him. He quickened his pace catching up to her. "Tenten?"

She turned to look at him not responding. He raised his eyebrow. An awkward silence pass as the two gave each other quizzical looks.

"You didn't show up for training." Neji finally stated flatly. Tenten let out a huff and turned to keep walking.

'What's her problem?' Neji thought as he followed her. Tenten reached her apartment, opened the door and went to close it, but something got in the way; Neji's foot.

"Can I help you?" She asked aggravated.

Neji stood uncertain for a moment before asking, "Is it that time of the month?" Big mistake. Tenten opened the door wider before slamming it on Neji's foot. The Hyuga prodigy jumped back in surprise falling on his butt.

'What the Hell?' He thought as he stared at the closed door in front of him.

"Did the Famous Hyuga Neji fall down?" An amused Ino asked. Shikamaru stood next to her with an amused look on his face.

"Hn", Neji glared at the obnoxious blonde. "I did not fall. I simply sat down." He tried his best to look dignified.

Ino raised an eyebrow while Shikamaru smirk. "You know we saw the whole thing." Shikamaru said, holding back a laugh.

Neji got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Tenten is acting strange." He said glancing back at the closed door.

"Well I don't blame her. You were pretty rude yesterday." Ino said knowingly.

"Women are so troublesome", Shikamaru added in, earning a light slap from Ino.

"How exactly was I rude yesterday? All I said was that she looked weird." Neji waited for Ino to respond.

Ino's eyes got really big. "You didn't!" She practically yelled. Shikamaru shook his head sadly.

"What on earth would make you say something like that?" Ino asked exasperatedly.

Neji thought for a moment. Yesterday Tenten had shown up for training wearing make-up. Not an excessive amount, but it was simply strange. Tenten had never been a girly-girl like that. Although, he did admit that it looked really good on her. But that was beside the point. He didn't understand why she suddenly decided to wear any.

"She was wearing make-up." He said monotonously.

"Neji, Neji, Neji. Don't you know anything?" Ino asked in disbelief. "When a girl tried to impress you, you do not tell her she looks weird!"

"But I tell Lee he looks weird all of the time. And I tell Shikamaru his hair is strange, too. They don't get mad" Neji argued.

Shikamaru sighed. "Notice a pattern in that?"

"No."

"Well, we are both guys. So we don't honestly care what you think, but Tenten is a girl. And when you tell a girl she looks weird, they take it personally." Shikamaru explained.

"So she's mad because she's a girl and I told her she looks weird." Neji repeated in confusion.

"No idiot", Ino said as if she were talking to Naruto, "She's mad because she tried to impress you and you said she looked weird. I thought you were smart?"

Neji glared. It wasn't like he meant to insult Tenten. He should have said she looked different, but what if she got mad over that too? "Well what was I supposed to say?" He asked hoping he got a good answer.

Ino thought for a second. "If you don't like the make up, you say something along the lines of "Wow Tenten, you look really pretty today, but I always think you do". That would be a good answer."

Neji blushed at the thought of saying that to Tenten. "So what do I do now?" Neji asked trying to hide his blush.

"Are you asking me for relationship advice Mr. Hyuga?" Ino teased. Shikamaru laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that." He said musing.

"Hn." Neji glared at Shikamaru who paid no attention.

"First things first!" Ino cried out. "You have to apologize!"

Neji sighed. He was horrible at apologizing. Why did girls have to be so complicated?


End file.
